helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
① Let's say "Hello!"
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Kanojo ni Naritai!!! |Single2 = Ten Made Nobore! |Single3 = Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa}} ① Let's say "Hello!" is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's first album. It was released on November 29, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert and will have a general release on February 18, 2015. Tracklist #Say! Hello! #Onna no Sono (女の園) #Crying #Seishun Beat wa 16 (青春Beatは16) #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki (テーブル席空いててもカウンター席) #"Koi Shitai Shintou" (「恋したい新党」) #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne (「アイドルはロボット」って昭和の話ね) #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (おへその国からこんにちは) #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (彼女になりたいっ！！！) #Ten Made Nobore! (天まで登れ！) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ft. Juice=Juice Featured Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki (last album) **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria (last album), Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako (last album) **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka (last album), Mikame Kana (last album), Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa (last album), Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane (last album), Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Aikawa Maho (last album), Takemura Miu, Saito Kana (last album) **''Uncredited: Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Otsuka Aina, Kosuga Fuyuka, Tanaka Karen, Mashiro Kana, Oura Hirona *Juice=Juice (''Track #10 Only) **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Say! Hello! *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;Onna no Sono *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory ;Crying *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ ;Seishun Beat wa 16 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ (opening act) - Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Danbara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Juice=Juice Fast Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ ;"Koi Shitai Shintou" *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku All Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO #Say! Hello! #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Onna no Sono #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #Crying #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Seishun Beat wa 16 #*Arrangement: SHIKI #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #"Koi Shitai Shintou" #*Rap Lyrics: U.M.E.D.Y. #*Arrangement: AKIRA #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Ten Made Nobore! Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 1,617* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Official Announcement *Lyrics: Crying, Table Seki Aitemo Counter Seki, "Idol wa Robot" tte Shouwa no Hanashi ne Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Albums Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Country Girls Albums In Category:2014 Albums Category:English Name Album